Atando Cabos
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Sea como sea, Drosselmeyer es un escritor que puede hacer que sus palabras se vuelvan realidad y ahora el Monstruo Cuervo que come el corazón de las personas existe en verdad....... ONE SHOT, TERMINADO.


Cuándo llega a verla, Delirio está con los ojos enormes y casi asustados, incluso mientras enreda mechones de su cabello rubio-naranja-azul entre sus dedos.

- Yo le dije que no. - dice su hermana pequeña, tratando de hacerse aún más diminuta en su silla sin llegar a serlo realmente. - De verdad, Dormir. Le dije que podrías molestarte y um. Él se rió. No sé. No me gusta que se rían. Era de los míos pero se rió y lo volvió a hacer. ¿Estás molesto conmigo? Yo le dije que no.

Todo, cree, sería más fácil si simplemente pudiera decir que sí.

- No, hermana mía. No estoy molesto con vos.

No que eso evite que tenga un gran desastre en las manos, claro. Pero al menos por unos segundos Delirio le sonríe y eso es, ah.

Bueno, sí.

* * *

- Es la primera vez que esto pasa, señor. - responde Lucien, manos en las caderas mientras ve el espacio del libro que debería estar ahí. Su bibliotecario suspira antes de subirse los anteojos con un dedo. - No entiendo como escapó, así.

El príncipe y el cuervo, de Drosselmeyer. Una tragedia.

- Yo sí. - responde Dormir. Aunque ahora siente un principio de dolor de cabeza que le agradaría tanto no tener que enfrentarse.

Recuerda los sueños de Drosselmeyer, por supuesto. Muchos de ellos siguen en su biblioteca, pero muchos otros los escribió, y abusó del regalo que Calíope le dio, el regalo que Calíope quizá le obsequió simplemente para irritarlo en esa guerra en la que llevan siglos y siglos. Sea como sea, Drosselmeyer es un escritor que puede hacer que sus palabras se vuelvan realidad.

Debió haberse enfrentado a eso antes, pero nunca había afectado nada así. Algunas muertes, sí, tragedias varias, pero nada que hubiera necesitado, quizá, la presencia del rey de los sueños directamente.

Pero no se había conformado con eso, sino que había usado sus habilidades para robarle una pesadilla y darle voz y vida en la realidad, y ahora el Monstruo Cuervo que come el corazón de las personas existe en verdad. Incluso cuádo cuándo la misma gente de su pueblo cortó las manos de Drosselmeyer para evitar que Drosselmeyer jugara con el destino de los demás. Hasta él hubiera pensado que eso era suficiente.

No había sospechado que Drosselmeyer ya se había refugiado con Delirio, y que su espíritu había sido capaz de esconderse ahí incluso de Deceso. Un gran desliz de los tres, quizá, pero es que Deseo y Desesperación también habían participado ahí.

Sí, un gran dolor de cabeza decididamente.

- ¿Mi señor?

La voz del príncipe es suave y amable, lo suficiente incluso para que su dolor de cabeza disminuya un poco. Dormir no sonríe exactamente, pero alza la mirada hacia dónde la figura blanca y dorada del príncipe espera.

Un príncipe de cuento de hadas, defensor del grande y del débil, que ha pisado mil y un historias, siempre joven, siempre bello, siempre noble. Su Ideal se amolda a lo que se necesite, y esa es quizá su propia tragedia, ser de todos, nunca de él mismo ni de una sola persona.

- Príncipe. ¿Hay algo que necesitéis de mi?

- Por el contrario, mi lord. - El príncipe se arrodilla en un gesto que inspiraría a mil poetas a alabar su humildad, la delicada fuerza de sus miembros, la piedad con la que sus ojos se abren, su dulzura al sonreír. - Soy yo quien quiere ofrecer su ayuda. Presentí que... que era necesario.

Un sueño de luz y alba para pelear contra la terrible oscuridad de una pesadilla. Es poético, sí, y tiene balance.

Y aún así.

- Esta sería una misión distinta a cualquier otra que hayais tenido, o príncipe mío. - responde. - Más allá de un sueño. Sereís Escrito, y por lo tanto existireís, y vuestro destino no estará en vuestras manos, sino en las de su Creador, el Escritor. Olvidareís este reino y todo lo que conoceís de él.

- Comprendo eso, majestad. - Y su sonrisa, rayo de luna entre nubes, esperanza teñida de paz y valor. Dormir sabe que su reino extrañará tener eso entre ellos. - Pero aún así, quisiera ayudar. No podría quedarme sin hacer nada.

- Por supuesto. Iría contra todo lo que representaís. Id, príncipe. Y Destino esté con vos.

El príncipe inclina su cabeza otra vez antes de levantarse. Y sin embargo, Dormir todavía se siente inquieto.

* * *

La historia de Drosselmeyer se amolda sin que el escritor loco se de demasiada cuenta de como pasó. Deseo lo vuelve egocéntrico, lo hace creer que él sólo imaginó al príncipe que desea exterminar al Monstruo Cuervo, pero Dormir le otorgará esto: sí fue él solo quien pensó en entregarle a un caballero que moriría por el príncipe inútilmente.

Sin embargo, todavía hay espacio ahí, en esa historia, que todavía no ha sido llenado.

- El amor, por supuesto. - le dice Deceso, mientras recoge a algunas personas del pueblo que Drosselmeyer destruye con sus maquinaciones.

Dormir frunce el ceño. - Eso pertenece a Deseo.

Deceso entorna los ojos. - Eso no evita que tenga lugar en la historia. Es un cuento, ¿no? Sabes tan bien como yo - y más - que en lo cuentos debe haber príncipes, princesas, y un vivieron felices para siempre. O príncipes y príncipes, si quieres ser moderno, no me quejo al respecto. El punto es, necesita ese empuje extra. En especial si no queremos que esto termine en tragedia.

Dormir sigue frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

La historia de Drosselmeyer sigue formándose. Tiene un preliminar listo, y aunque no es Destino, puede imaginarse como irá. La historia está inconclusa pero girando, y tiene que concedérselo a Drosselmeyer: lo tiene bien planeado para una tragedia. El pobre caballero, ese niño que también ha sido tocado por Calíope, muriendo para proteger al príncipe soñado. La princesa engañada, declarando su amor para salvar al corazón del príncipe, sin saber que él dará su vida para encerrar al cuervo.

Dormir supone que esa historia se repetirá una y otra vez, y Drosselmeyer reirá, su máxima obra terminada. Un cuento sin final que se repetirá y repetirá y repetirá, caballeros muriendo, princesas deshonradas, y su pobre príncipe sin poder ayudar, siempre incompleto, sus piezas siempre desparramads como...

Repentina inspiración y Dormir sonríe, sin estar seguro de a quién tiene que agradecerle ese gesto, pero agradecido al fin. Se mueve por su saco de arena y su casco, listo para dar esta última ayuda antes de dejar que todo marche según debe.

Él sólo sabe de una única cosa que puede evitar que cualquier cosa terminara en tragedia.

La esperanza.

* * *

_En un lugar sin tiempo, con relojes que marchan al derecho y al revés, Drosselmeyer de repente abre los ojos y ríe y ríe y ríe, porque se le acaba de ocurrir lo último que necesita su historia para ser perfecta y simétrica por completo. Una obra maestra de principio al no-existente-fin._

_Si ya tiene a una niña que cree ser una princesa cuervo..._

_Entonces también hay lugar para tener un patito que cree ser una princesa._


End file.
